Necesitas Relajarte
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Definitivamente eso de trabajar como un perro no iba con las personas como él… ShikaIno&NaruHina.


Título: Necesitas relajarte.**  
**Canción: A Hard Day´s Night –The Beatles.**  
**Pareja: ShikaIno. & NaruHina.**  
**Palabras: 1495.**  
**Summary: Definitivamente eso de trabajar como un perro no iba con las personas como él…

Advertencia: Quizá, quizá, una pequeña distorsión en las personalidades. Hecho para un concurso en otro foro.

NECESITAS RELAJARTE.

Suspiró hondamente al ver la silla tras el escritorio completamente vacía… y la ventana abierta. Era un verdadero fastidio: de nuevo el hokage había escapado.

-o-

Había recorrido la aldea de extremo a extremo, fue a Ichiraku´s (la primera opción para ese sujeto), a la academia (sí, porque parecía que el hokage en ocasiones era presa de sentimientos nostálgicos), a cada maldito campo de entrenamiento (porque era también un maniaco obsesionado con ser más fuerte), pero nada… Preguntó por él a cada shinobi, pero parecía que a Naruto la tierra se lo había tragado.

Llegó a sentirse fuertemente identificado con Shizune, parecía que ambos habían compartido el mismo destino, y se prometió mentalmente que se arrodillaría ante aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros la próxima vez que la viera y le rogaría con gruesos lagrimones si era necesario –esperaba que no- para que aceptase tomar su puesto, después de todo ella tenía más experiencia en tratar con rubios sin sentido y también muchísima más vocación.

Y es que él no estaba para ser un maldito niñero… ¡Ningún Nara estaba para eso!

—¿Entonces no ha ido a casa en todo el día, Hinata?

Shikamaru frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente preocupado. Después de ir y venir durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, había decidido llamar a la casa/mansión Namizake (Naruto la había comprado hace poco tiempo y sólo dormía en la torre hokage cuando el trabajo se lo exigía, al igual que Hinata, quien solamente pasaba la noche en la mansión Hyüga cuando las responsabilidades como líder lo demandaban) como último recurso.

Si bien dudaba que el rubio estuviese allí en ese instante, ya que ni él sería tan estúpido para esconderse en un lugar tan obviamente sospechoso mientras huye de sus compromisos, Shikamaru pensó que era bastante probable que hubiese parado en su casa al menos un momento durante el día, posiblemente para comer, así que era bastante lógico que pudiera encontrar algo de información allí.

Llamó desde la oficina del fugitivo, porque ya estaba medio estresado y le dolían jodidamente los pies (la dichosa mansión estaba al otro lado del maldito mundo, así que sería un verdadero dolor en el trasero ir hasta allí), por eso cuando Hinata le contó que Naruto no se había aparecido por allí desde la madrugada de ese día, entonces los fuertes deseos asesinos que había tenido durante todo el día se marcharon repentinamente, porque ahora cabía la posibilidad de que se realizaran… pero no por su mano.

¿Le habría pasado algo a Naruto? Con lo fuerte que era… no, no, imposible… Pero aún los más fuertes caen alguna vez, ¿no?, además él era tan… tan…

—Idiota… —masculló inconscientemente.

—_¿Cómo dices, Shikamaru-san?_

—Ah, nada. Hinata, ¿dices que no lo has visto desde muy temprano?

—_S-sí… Él salió después de desayunar muy temprano, dijo que… iría al despacho porque tenía mucho trabajo pendiente… No lo he vuelto a ver desde esa hora. _

Joder, todo aquello daba muy mala espina.

—¿Y estás completamente segura que él no ha pasado por la casa en el resto del día?

Hinata pareció dudar un momento, pues la línea quedó el blanco, y después de varios segundos contestó: —_Estoy segura, Shikamaru-san… Yo… no he salido hoy…, así que… si Naruto-kun… —__carraspeó un poco__—, si Naruto-kun hubiese venido seguramente lo hubiese notado… ¿Pasa algo malo?_

Seguramente ella había presentido que las cosas no andaban perfectamente y que él estaba un poco demasiado preocupado por ese idiota, pero Shikamaru no quería que ella se asustara antes de tiempo. —No pasa nada, Hinata, todo va bien. Cuando llegué Naruto, por favor dile que lo he estado buscando por un asunto del trabajo.

—_Lo haré, Shikamaru-san... Si me disculpas, debo atender también un muy bullicioso e inquieto asunto…_

—Bien, adiós.

—_Nos vemos, Shikamaru-san..._

—Eh, Hinata, creo que no colgaste bien la bo… —agrandó un poco los ojos al escuchar la risa del otro lado— ci…na…

—_¿Qué dijo, qué dijo, Hinata-chan?_

—_Naruto-kun, no podía hablar cómodamente contigo tan cerca, y no te callabas tampoco… pudo haberte escuchado._

—_¡Bah! Vamos, dime ´ttebayó… ¿estaba muy enojado? _

Esa maldito _´ttebayó_, esa maldita voz, esa maldita risa, ese maldito sujeto…

—Creo que estaba muy preocupado… Es la última vez que miento por ti, pobre Shikamaru-san.

—_Shikamaru necesita relajarse._

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si de un pez se tratase: ¡le estaba viendo la cara! ¡Al infierno, Naruto se iría al infierno, por Dios que sí!

—_Y usted seguirá todas mis órdenes… porque soy el hokage, ¿recuerda?_

—_Soy la líder del clan Hyüga-_

—_Juraron eterna lealtad al hokage._

—_Podemos retractarnos… ¡Naruto, basta! _

Bien, eso había sonado bastante comprometedor.

—_¿Segura que quieres hacerlo, Hinata-chan…?_

—_Quieto, quieto… por favor, Naruto-kun. Yo… haré lo que desee, hokage-sama…_

Colgó la bocina con fuerza y suspiró ahora levemente sonrojado. No había sido necesario escuchar eso, y no sería conveniente escuchar lo que venía después…

Bueno, entonces debía suponer que le tocaba hacerse cargo del resto. Miró de reojo la montaña de documentos y demás basura diplomática y un más sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—_Mendokusai._

_-o-_

Sentía un fastidioso y doloroso palpitar en la cabeza, un peso invisible y exagerado aplastándole los hombros y era tarea casi imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Abrió la puerta de su casa con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Al menos ya había terminado sus horas como hokage pasante. Ahora lo único que quería era echarse a dormir como un tronco. Ah, siempre había sido amante del sueño, para nadie era un secreto, pero ciertamente últimamente lo amaba con desespero y se aferraba a lo poco que tenía de él con locura.

Definitivamente eso de trabajar como un perro no iba con las personas como él…

No se molestó en prender la luz del cuarto, se quitó el chaleco chunnin, dejó las zapatillas en cualquier lugar y se desparramó a un lado de la cama.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Shikamaru.

La voz de Ino a su lado le hizo fruncir el ceño. No más problemas, Dios.

—Tuve que hacer el trabajo del idiota de Naruto, es un fastidio…

Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta hacia ella, pues su silencio le causaba curiosidad. En la penumbra pudo observarla a medias, pero pudo jurar que se veía hermosa con el cabello largo esparcido completamente libre y esos ojos verdes que brillaban con gracia… ¿no estaba enojada?

—Tenemos un hokage poco confiable, ¿eh? —rió.

—Vaya que lo tenemos —bufó—, hoy he tenido el peor día gracias a él. Es un verdadero dolor en el trasero, Ino.

Pero cuando ella se acurrucó junto a él, escabullendo las manos bajo su camisa para subirla con lentitud, todo el cansancio, la rabia, la vergüenza y el recuerdo de un duro día de trabajo.

—Siempre has parecido un anciano, Shikamaru… —murmuró ella contra su cuello y, oh, ¿llevaba puesto aquél camisón azul casi transparente que secretamente amaba? —, y nunca creí que diría esto, pero necesitas relajarte… no quiero que parezcas un viejo con el pelo blanco por culpa del estrés.

Sonrió de medio lado. —A una persona vaga como yo le ofendería que le recomendaran relajarse dos personas en un mismo día…

—Quienquiera que lo haya dicho, también es muy sabio…

Quiso reír (¿el bastardo de Naruto?), pero la risa quedó en el fondo al sentir que ella lo besada con ganas en el cuello, la mandíbula, las mejillas… y sus manos le recorrían pecho y abdomen de una deliciosa y tortuosa manera.

¡Al diablo con Naruto, con el trabajo, con todo!

—Ino —dijo, y su propia voz le sonó tan grave que a duras penas la reconoció. La agarró fuerte de las caderas, girándose para quedar sobre ella, y la escuchó gemir de la impresión. Quizá no había pensado que él estaba tan hambriento, ni siquiera él lo había notado hasta ese momento.

No pudo resistirse más y la besó, la besó lenta y muy profundamente, acarició los costados femeninos que temblaban con ambas manos, desde sus senos hasta los muslos, y jugueteó con la caliente lengua de ella, lamiéndola, chupándola, mordiéndola…

—Shikamaru… —gimió ella cuando tuvieron una mínima y fugaz distancia—¿no… no estabas cansado?

¡Estaba que se moría!

Bajó a la deliciosa y suave piel de su fino cuello y la sintió arquearse levemente—Tienes que madrugar mañana… al trabajo, sabes… ¡Shikamaru!

Del trabajo no se volvería a quejar, ¿por qué hacerlo?, si tenía a la ardiente rubia con él cada noche todo valía la pena, cualquier cosa era poca con tal de tener a aquella mujer que le daba todo, que se entregaba a él y lo esperaba con anhelo…

El trabajo, báh, todo eso podía irse al infierno.

Si Naruto se tomaba un día libre para disfrutar de su mujer, ¿por qué demonios él no podía?

—No pasa nada, el hokage mañana se las arregla solo…

Ella lo abrazó fuerte. Todo estaba bien ahora. Estaba en casa.

**O**

**O**

**O**


End file.
